


Rambling

by orphan_account



Series: saimami week 2020 :D [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Scars, Tattoos, photograph, rantaro rambles, sleepy shuichi, very loose interpretation of the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rantaro has scars and Shuichi wants to know what from.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Amami Rantaro
Series: saimami week 2020 :D [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Rambling

Shuichi really liked laying in Rantaro’s lap. They were always really warm and soft...it was hard to describe. It was just...nice. Having that physical contact. And letting the world fly by around them.

He was always too embarrassed to go up and ask for physical affection (especially in public) but there was something so...nice getting it. There was something about it that made it so inexplicably calming to be laying on one of their dorm room’s couches and sitting and doing nothing except being in each other's company, letting nothing interrupt them. Forgetting all that work they had to do for later--it was a problem for future them. The world could be burning, but so be it. This was their time, and their time alone. Nobody could stop that.

Though usually on the couch, this time, they were curled up against each other on Shuichi’s bed (which took some convincing to let them cuddle in Shuichi’s room--even though he kept the door locked and he wasn’t scared of anyone sneaking in on them, he was still paranoid as hell that someone would see them enter the dorm room together. Even though he entered his partner’s dorm thousands of times before with no hesitation). Though “curled up” was mostly Shuichi--Rantaro was on their back, with a detective curled up like a baby and clinging to their left side like a baby koala to its mother. Shuichi did cling a lot in private, so it wasn’t unusual. In fact, the adventurer welcomed the attachment; it was a welcome change to how distant Shuichi was in public.

“Mmmm...Taro…?” Shuichi had a sleepy lull to his voice--he had probably fallen asleep and just woken up. “Where’d you get all these scars…?”

“Huh? Oh, the scars on my arms? Ah, they look kinda bad, don’t they…” They chuckled, noticing the streaks that ran up and down their arms. “It’s nothing like that, promise. They’re mostly from when I was a kid and would do dumb stuff. Told you about the one on my forehead--” they lifted their bangs with their right (free) arm, and revealed a large white patch-- “this is from jumping rope with the twins. And, uh, the one you’re currently messing with--no need to stop, it doesn’t hurt, and don’t start apologizing either, you’re fine--was when I fell off my scooter when I was five. Uh, most of my scars are stupid little things from when I was younger. No deep meaning. Sorry for getting your hopes up.”

“Mmmm...you’re fine, promise...just a question...but you told me you had tattoos a while ago, didn’t you? Can I see?” Shuichi sat up, rubbing his eyes. Wow, he must’ve conked out for a serious amount of time if he was rubbing his eyes. Or just be really tired.

“Uh, yeah.” Sitting up, Rantaro grabbed the bottom hem of their shirt before pausing. “Uh...you okay seeing my chest and everything?”

Stifling a yawn, Shuichi looked over at them. Wow, his eye bags were bigger than usual. “I’ve seen you shirtless before, Taro, it’s nothing new.”

“Y-yeah, but...still. I don’t want you uncomfortable.”

Shuichi waved his hand, eyes closed. Someone’s tired. “You’re fine, promise.”

Nodding, they took their shirt off, leaving a mess of scars and freckles. And a tattoo or two here or there. “Ah...so, you wanted to hear about my tattoos, huh?”

Groggily, Shuichi nodded. “Mmmm...can we lie down again, though? I wanna...cuddle...you’re warm...and I’m cold...”

Rantaro relaxed, smiling. “Yeah...sure, that’s good.”

After maneuvering back into the position they were before, or as far as they could get back to it, with Shuichi tangling himself like a child on a jungle gym--the jungle gym of the hour being Rantaro themself--Rantaro got to talking. “Uh, wanna hear about the tattoos--I keep saying like there’s more than one; it’s just the one right now--or scars first, babe?”

“Mmmm...either or...I might fall back asleep though…”

Rantaro cupped his cheek, getting Shuichi to open his eyes again. “Have you been overworking yourself again?”

“N-no...just tired...too many cases and not enough hours in a day for them and sleep…” Ah. He was overworking himself then.

“Ah, well, you can sleep if you want to. I’ll sit and ramble while you doze. I like doing that.” They giggled, and Shuichi flushed, too sleepy to notice or to care. “Ah, but tattoos first. Uh--” they pointed at a bird on their left shoulder, which the detective barely fluttered his eyelids to look at before cuddling back into the warmth of his partner-- “this one’s a phoenix! It’s blue and black, though I guess you can see that. Silly me. Uh, silly as it may sound, I actually got it because of you. When, uh, you got me to open up about my sisters, actually. It’s uh, stupid--”

“It’s not stupid.” Somehow, Shuichi had woken up enough to talk even through his fatigue. “I’m glad I was able to help, and it’s cool you got something to remember me by.”

“O-oh…” Now it was Rantaro’s time to blush. Though theirs brought out their freckles (Shuichi vowed to kiss them all one day). “Yeah, okay...thanks. But, uh scars. Um, this one--can I have my arm back real quick, babe, I need to point it out--on my right arm is from my dog biting me when I was, like, ten. I was tormenting the poor thing, so I don’t blame him. He still loved me though, funny thing.”

“Mmmm...kinda like photos.” Shuichi snuggled against the arm.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! Photos on my body, you could say. Though less literal than photos...” Rantaro scratched their hair. With that, Rantaro went back to rambling on about their scars--some from cooking, some from rough-housing with siblings, some from riding incidents, and barely any from adventuring (odd, though they were always careful when they went exploring, so not impossible). Shuichi found himself lulled into calm by the sound of their voice and warmth they were giving off.

“Did I tell you that you’re warm?” was all he remembered saying before falling asleep, and waking up to his partner next to him the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> aggggbbbggxgshsvd dies  
> this interpretation. very loose. im srry  
> hhhggggghghbbh soft


End file.
